AMOR PREDESTINADO
by daliivenuskou
Summary: ¿Qué hacer si te enamoras del hijo de tu prometido? Tras tomar una mala decisión para su empresa, Mina tendrá que casarse con un magnate millonario para establecer una sociedad y salvar a su familia de la quiebra. ¿Podrá restaurar la empresa familiar sin antes engañar a su nada despreciable prometido?
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR PREDESTINADO**

 **Autor: Ilya Salcedo /Daliivenuskou / Ilya D. Roronoa**

 **Nota: Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Naoko / Sailor Moon.**

* * *

 **Sinopsis.**

Mina Aino es una acaudalada chica necia, engreída y caprichosa. Ha estudiado con la única intensión de ser la sucesora en la industria familiar, pero una mala decisión los ha llevado a la quiebra. Mina deberá casarse con un magnate millonario para establecer una sociedad y rescatar su empresa. Su situación se verá complicada cuando ella y su futuro hijastro, se enreden en una relación de amor y odio que jamás se hubieran imaginado.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Prologo.**

Las campanas de la capilla de la _Hacienda Kou_ tocaron por segunda vez en aquella mañana. La desesperación que sentía por el suceso comenzó a consumirlo, cada vez con mayor rapidez. Desde que había despertado, el tormento de saber la fecha que marcaba el calendario, lo tenía al límite de los nervios. No podía dejar que sucediera, tenía que detener aquel absurdo a como diera lugar.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la espaciosa habitación, sus pasos eran amortiguados por la impecable alfombra de lana que precisamente ella, la dueña de sus pensamientos, había elegido para él. Negó recordando la discusión que habían tenido por semejante elección; mientras él alegaba que aquel pedazo de tela, excesivamente costosa por supuesto, era demasiado colorida, ella insistía en que era perfecta, que los diferentes tonos en colores azul y rojo le daban a su habitación el toque perfecto de luz que necesitaba, pero que debido a que eran tonos neutros y oscuros, no perdería el aire de misterio y seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Ella había tenido razón, siempre la tenía. Sin importarle su opinión, la fémina en cuestión había mandado confeccionar la alfombra a la medida, hecha por pequeños cuadros regulares, la mayoría en tonos oscuros, solo unos cuantos llamaban la atención por su color, lo que daba calidez, serenidad y profesionalismo por igual al lugar.

El chico meneo la cabeza volviendo a andar al darse cuenta que se había detenido a contemplar la peculiar adquisición que ella había traído para él hacía apenas dos meses. Cerró los puños murmurando una maldición cuando a su mente llegaron imágenes de su musa desnuda, con su rubio cabello suelto y alborotado.

Se maldijo al recordar sus propias manos sobre la piel desnuda de ella, recorriendo cada curva de su cuerpo, cada rincón de su piel, cada suave y delicada parte de su anatomía. Recordó la sensación de sus dedos entre los lisos y suaves cabellos mientras la tomaba, la hacía suya justo sobre esa alfombra que ella neciamente había elegido para él. Se maldijo una y mil veces al recordar como ella había gemido su nombre mientras llegaban juntos al máximo placer carnal. Se torturo al recordar la sensación de sus labios recorriendo sus pechos, su cuello; mientras ella con manos temblorosas lo acariciaba y lo sujetaba por el cabello, y sus uñas trazaban líneas rojizas por sus brazos y espalda. Las paredes de aquella habitación habían sido sus testigos. Testigos de las noches incesantes que pasaron, testigos de las largas noches en las que el tiempo fue poco para amarse, en las que el amanecer llegaba demasiado pronto y las horas de dormir abrazados parecían reducirse a minutos, a segundos.

Se miró en el espejo, buscando algún rastro de ella que permaneciera por siempre en él, pero lo único que el espejo le mostró, le provocó asco. Era como si su reflejo le sonriera con suficiencia por su dolor, por la ironía de los sentimientos que sentía, mientras que su interior rugía encolerizado por su estupidez.

Contempló, sin ningún tipo de ánimo, el elegante traje sastre que juntos habían mandado confeccionar aquella tarde, cuando él la había insultado por millonésima vez y se había negado por completo a su compañía. Ella había regresado fingiendo esa sonrisa astuta y socarrona tan suya y lo había sacado con artimañas para llevarlo; _con el único sastre que tu padre considera eficiente en el continente Asiático_. Pero a pesar de sus palabras, la traviesa chica lo había llevado a un lugar que posiblemente solo ella conocía. Los había atendido un hombre con ademanes amanerados que tenía una infinita familiaridad con la rubia, casi podía jurar que se conocían de toda la vida. Ambos se habían pasado la tarde burlándose a costa de él, hasta que salió casi huyendo de ambos, aunque poco después hubiera tenido que admitir que no se divertía como aquel día en mucho tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza y gruño poniéndose la corbata en el cuello, el color negro contrastaba con la blanca camisa de vestir. Sin poder hacerse el nudo pensó en como ella, su rubia, había escogido y preparado cada detalle para aquel día. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él tenía que haberlo jodido todo tan solo unas semanas atrás? Sabía la respuesta, era simplemente sencilla. Era estúpido. Y se había enamorado de ella.

Volvió a maldecir, esta vez a plena voz y golpeo el espejo con el puño, haciéndolo estallar en pedazos. Su mano se llenó de sangre en apenas unos segundos. Esta vez, cuando miró el espejo, ya no había un reflejo que pudiera mostrarle. Caminó decidido hacía la puerta, le pondría fin a su tortura.

Cuando salió, el pasillo estaba desierto, la revolución del día se llevaba a cabo abajo, en la cocina y el recibidor. El jardín estaba recibiendo los últimos detalles para la recepción, estaba seguro de eso. Era por ello que los únicos en aquel piso eran los habitantes de la propia casa.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, manchando de sangre el pomo de la puerta en el proceso. Cuando entro, ella jadeo al verlo lleno de sangre, él la imito al ver su aspecto. Lucia hermosa o más que eso, parecía un ángel que había bajado del cielo y lo bendecía con su divina presencia. Su largo cabello estaba atado en un moño de lado, adornado con una pequeña peineta de diamantes y un pequeño velo. Un vestido en corte sirena le entallaba el cuerpo hasta el comienzo de sus piernas, donde caía suelto hasta el suelo, resaltando su figura.

-No deberías estar aquí.- susurro ella, en su voz casi se podía palpar el dolor que la consumía. –Estas sangrando, ¿Qué has hecho?-

Contemplando su esplendor, había perdido la capacidad de hablar, por lo que no atino a responder. Olvido las circunstancias que lo habían llevado hasta ahí, y por un momento, quiso imaginar y creer que era suya, que ese momento era de ellos, solo de los dos. Sus nudillos acariciaron la mejilla femenina y ella suspiro en respuesta; cerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza disfrutando de su tacto.

-Déjame ayudarte.- no supo en qué momento se alejó de él, solo se sintió vacío, sin saber que hacer o hacia dónde ir. Ella regresó, moviéndose con gracia pero cierta dificultad en aquel vestido antes perfecto. Ella le tomó la mano llena de sangre y se la envolvió en un pañuelo de seda con sus iniciales bordadas. –Eres torpe, siempre estas metiéndote en problemas.- le recriminó, su voz tomo un tono agudo y bajo en la última parte. Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Tomó un pedazo de algodón con sus manos delicadas y lo lleno con alcohol, lo puso sobre la herida desinfectándola. Él siseo al sentir el escozor en los cortes.

-No puedes casarte.- fueron sus primeras palabras desde que entrara a la habitación.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa triste, sus ojos reflejaban la pena que sentía en el alma. A él le partió el corazón. Ella lo miraba como si fuera un crío, un muchacho al que hay que explicarle las cosas con paciencia y cautela. Como si ella tuviera que decirle lo que pasaría, cuál sería su vida y lo que tendrían que hacer a partir de aquel día. La forma en que debían comportarse y que pasara lo que pasara, tendrían que dar lo mejor de sí.

Pero él se negaba, se negaba a dejar que aquello pasara, se negaba a permitir que se casara.

-No puedes, Mina.- negó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió seguir hablando. ¿Cuándo en su vida había llorado? Desde el funeral de su madre a los diez años, no lo había vuelto a hacer jamás. Y ahí estaba, conteniendo las lágrimas por la mujer frente a él.

-Tengo que hacerlo, es así, ya lo sabes.- termino de vendarle la mano, entonces acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. Él reclinó su rostro hacia la suave caricia. –Es mejor que te vayas, debo maquillarme y terminar de arreglarme…-

La frase se cortó cuando él la tomo por la muñeca con una fuerza casi dolorosa. Sus miradas se encontraron, cada una con el mismo miedo, el miedo de perder al amor.

-No puedes casarte con mi padre.- su voz, un ronco susurro corto la habitación. Ella contuvo sin éxito un sollozo.

-Tengo que hacerlo y lo sabes, no me hagas esto.- sollozó. –Por favor…-

Él la besó ahogando las palabras con sus labios, un beso largo y apasionado que los dejo casi sin aliento. Un beso que revelaba su amor, aquello nunca antes dicho. Aquello que él no había querido admitir y aquello que ella se había callado para no empeorar su situación. Ella sollozo en sus labios y él le limpio las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-Detén la boda,- susurró cerca de su rostro. –aun puedes hacerlo. Hallare la forma de que no te perjudique, solo dame tiempo. Posponla y hablaré con papá…-

-Yaten.- pronunció ella llena de lágrimas, sosteniendo su rostro para que viera a través de sus ojos, a través de su alma. Él pudo ver la desesperación que ella sentía. –Estoy embarazada.-

 **...**

* * *

 ** _Una sorpresita para mis lectoras. Inicio este nuevo fic con la esperanza de que sigan por aquí conmigo, y por supuesto; que sea de su agrado. Estaré actualizando dos veces por mes los fines de semana, quizá sea poco, pero mejor así que quedarles mal si les digo que actualizaré por semana. Espero que les guste el prologo y que me sigan en esta nueva aventura ^^_**

 ** _Este fin publicaré el primer cap, de ahí serán publicados una semana sí, una semana no. ¡Espero sus reviews! Me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo para ustedes :3_**

 ** _¡Besos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

La sala de juntas de industrias Aino cierra sus puertas. El director y dueño de la empresa entra con pasos airados, no es hasta que asegura las puertas que su semblante se torna inseguro, perturbado. Nadie más que la familia puede estar presente en la reunión.

Para mi desgracia, Artemis Aino es mi padre, soy parte de la familia y debo estar presente, al igual que Serena y mi madre. Mi padre se vuelve hacia nosotras, las tres estamos sentadas detrás de la enorme mesa de juntas que se haya en medio de la sala, el rostro de papá se contrae con una preocupación que pocas veces en la vida le he visto.

A pesar de que Artemis Aino se distingue por ocultar muy bien sus emociones, esta vez se pueden apreciar todas las que siente. Ira, preocupación, tristeza… ninguna emoción no alentadora. Suelto un suspiro sabiendo lo que viene, sin duda nos dará un largo discurso sobre como todos como familia debemos cooperar para que la empresa se mantenga a flote. Por su semblante, la anterior junta con la importante empresa con la cual firmaría para poder expandirnos, no solo por toda Asia, sino por América y parte de Europa también, no ha resultado como debía.

A mi lado, Serena, se mueve acomodándose en la silla, indiferente al ambiente del lugar. Es mi hermana gemela y la mayor parte del día se la pasa con el teléfono celular en las manos, mensajeándose con Darien, su actual novio. La tiene completa y totalmente loca. Mamá, del otro lado de mí, me toma la mano y me da un ligero apretón, sin duda presintiendo lo mismo que yo.

-Tengo dos noticias.- anuncia el temible señor Aino, así lo conocen en la empresa la mayoría de los empleados. Se sienta frente a nosotras soltando un suspiro largo y pesado.

Por el tenso silencio que sigue, las noticias no son buenas. Yo sabía que la empresa estaba pasando por un mal momento, que necesitábamos a todas luces del contrato con la corporación reconocida mundialmente.

Papá siempre ha tenido la certeza de que no soy más que belleza y nada de cerebro, a pesar de estar a punto de graduarme de la universidad. Decidí seguir sus pasos y estudiar Administración de empresas, pero a él no pareció hacerlo muy feliz, por lo que en lugar de querer seguir complaciéndolo, me dedique de lleno a mis estudios. Sin que él supiera, me dedique a investigar y estudiar reportes y estadísticas de la empresa, esperando en un futuro, hacerme cargo de ella. Fue así como supe que estamos en una mala situación.

Papá nos mira a Serena y a mí alternadamente, luciendo completamente confundido. De pequeñas solía confundirnos con facilidad, pero estoy segura que ya no le pasa. A pesar de ser gemelas siempre hemos sido bien diferentes, pero nuestras diferencias acrecentaron en la adolescencia cuando ambas reforzamos nuestro carácter. Serena se volvió toda bondad y dulzura, yo me hice una rebelde sin causa, según mis padres.

-Habla antes de que los nervios nos consuman.- mamá vuelve a darme un suave apretón. La miro y le sonrío intentando tranquilizarla.

Luna Tsukino de Aino, mi madre, siempre ha sido el tipo de persona nerviosa que raya en la inseguridad. Tiene un enorme corazón, justo como Serena. Es la clase de persona que pone la otra mejilla sin pensarlo. Perdona sin que siquiera le pidan una disculpa. Para mí es la bondad andante, siempre he dicho que por eso papá la eligió como su esposa, además de su extrema hermosura, ella es quien lo mantiene centrado, con los pies en la tierra y quien, por supuesto, mantiene su carácter a raya.

Papá niega y se pasa las manos por el cabello, por un momento, creo verlo envejecer diez años en diez segundos.

-Ellos firmarán el contrato, pero tienen una condición. Una enorme condición.- traga en seco y espera un momento por nuestras reacciones. –Quiere consolidar nuestra sociedad con una boda.-

La palidez de mi padre refleja la de mamá y la de Serena. Mi hermana deja caer su teléfono a la mesa por la impresión. Yo, en cambio, no puedo evitar soltar una risita que se escucha por toda la sala.

-¿Estás diciendo que quiere que le des a una de tus hijas como esposa?- la incredulidad llena mi tono y tras el silencio que confirma mi sospecha, suelto una carcajada. -¿Qué le pasa al tipo? Seguro que es un viejo rabo verde, ¿Cree acaso que estamos en el siglo XV o algo así?

Nuevamente un silencio se expande entre nosotros interrumpido por una nueva risa proveniente de mí. Papá maldice en voz baja mientras Serena y mamá se echan a llorar. ¿Por qué lloran? No es como si fuera el fin del mundo. Como puedo contengo un bufido, no tanto por la mirada furibunda de mi padre, sino por el respeto que le tengo a mi madre.

-¿Alguna vez podrías tomar las cosas en serio?-reclama Artemis, su furia me hace dejar la sonrisa. Lo miro con las cejas arqueadas, un gesto tan cínico, tan mío y tan de él, que jamás me ha podido quitar ni con todas las reprimendas del mundo.

-Es que es absurdo. ¿En serio piensas que alguna de nosotras aceptará lo que acabas de proponer? ¡Es una locura!, por no decir que demasiado anticuado. ¡Estarías vendiendo a una de tus hijas!-

En el último momento mi temperamento estalla. ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar en proponer algo semejante? No puedo creer que no vea lo mal que pinta todo esto.

-¡No pienso venderlas!- estalla él, sus manos se impactan contra la mesa con un fuerte estruendo. Serena y mamá pegan un brinco y yo, simplemente me limito a mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué entonces, estamos discutiéndolo? No le veo importancia ni razón para siquiera hablar de ello. Si no tienes intensión de que eso se lleve a cabo, no hay más que hablar.-

Artemis enrojece de pura y vil ira por mis palabras. Tras permanecer callado por un momento, se levanta y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala, se pasa las manos por el cabello una vez más y niega repetidamente.

-Sin este contrato,- dice sin mirarnos. –perderemos todo. No tenemos capital suficiente para reinvertir por nuestra cuenta, necesitamos de la ayuda que nos proporcionarán.- se detiene, observa hacia la calle, a través del enorme ventanal que ocupa toda una pared en la oficina, sigo su mirada observando el parque a una cuadra. Estamos en el décimo piso, por lo que se pueden ver a lo lejos los autos recorriendo la avenida principal de la ciudad. Y en la siguiente calle observar los cerezos del parque desde mi lugar. Amo la vista del parque en primavera, con los arboles floreciendo y mostrando su belleza a todos sin distinción. –Si no firmamos, nos iremos a la quiebra.- la voz temblorosa de papá me hace regresar la atención a él. –Por eso, no planeo vender a nadie, solo pido que hagan lo necesario para salvar nuestra familia.-

¿Salvar nuestra familia? ¿Desde cuando casarse con un viejo rabo verde se le considera salvar a la familia? No sé qué le pasa a mi padre por la cabeza, pero desde mi perspectiva comienza a parecer senil. ¿Cómo si no se le ocurriría semejante locura?

-Es una tontería, le pides a tus hijas salvar tu vida de lujos.- suelto irritada.

No sé qué me molesta más, la inmadurez de papá al proponer semejante disparate, o su inmadurez al negarse a escucharme cuando le di buenas ideas para la compañía. La empresa trabajaba por todo lo alto entonces, y se negó a arriesgar su capital por mí. ¿Por qué yo debo sacrificar mi soltería por él?

-Solo pido,- dice de nuevo, su voz más serena y calmada que antes. –que me entiendan y hagan algo por la familia que les ha dado todo.-

No puedo soportarlo, no aguanto más de tanta necedad. Me levanto dispuesta a salir de inmediato del lugar. Justo en el instante en que echo la silla para atrás para ponerme de pie, Serena esconde su mano izquierda bajo la mesa. ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? Frunzo el ceño al notar en su anular un sencillo pero hermoso anillo de compromiso con un diamante solitario. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

-Yo lo haré.- pronuncia en voz baja y sus palabras me hacen volver a mi lugar.

¿He escuchado bien? Por un momento no puedo articular palabra alguna, me le quedo viendo con una inmensa incredulidad que es imposible describir.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.- siseo cuando las ideas se aclaran en mi mente. Mi mano vuela hasta la suya cuando hace el intento de quitarse su secreto anillo de compromiso. No puede estar renunciando a un compromiso voluntario por uno impuesto. Hasta para ella es demasiado.

-Soy la mayor y es mi deber.- levanta la barbilla en gesto desafiante, no puedo más que rodar los ojos.

Si, técnicamente es la mayor, pero solo por unos minutos. Desde que mamá le dijo que nació quince minutos antes que yo, jamás se ha quitado la etiqueta de hermana mayor, aunque la mayoría de las veces no lo parezca.

Miro a papá con una mezcla de odio y genuina admiración, ¿Cómo puede manipular a todo el mundo a su alrededor? Nuestras miradas se cruzan en una batalla silenciosa. Mamá, ignorando nuestro mutuo desprecio, se levanta para abrazar a Serena por la espalda. Ambos ignoran nuestras manos unidas bajo la mesa. No he dejado que Serena se quite el anillo, y por supuesto que no permitiré que tire su futuro por la borda, mucho menos su felicidad.

-No tienes que hacerlo.- le digo de la forma más suave que puedo, sin quitar en ningún momento la mirada de los ojos de mi padre, fríos y penetrantes. –El empresario aquí, como él siempre lo ha dicho, es Artemis.- le sonrió glacial, justo como él lo hizo las múltiples veces que rechazo mi concejo. –Él y solo él debe dar la cara por la familia.-

-Tu hermana ha tomado una decisión.- es mamá la que me reprende y mi mueca refleja la traición que siento.

-¡Ella tiene una vida!- estallo de nuevo. ¿Es que no pueden ver el daño que le causarán a futuro? –Tiene un novio, un futuro con él. No pueden quitarle eso para que vaya a besar las arrugas de un viejo. ¡¿Qué clase de padres son?!-

¡Por Dios! No puedo permitir que le hagan esto a mi hermana, es injusto. Serena es tan buena, tan bondadosa, que está dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo, a sacrificar su felicidad por el bien de la familia, ¡por el bien de Artemis! ¡Es ridículo! Niego sabiendo que después de esto, mis padres me odiarán por completo. Ya de por sí siento que papá me odia.

-No puedes hacerlo,- finjo una tranquilidad que no siento en absoluto.- no lo voy a permitir. Si insistes en esto, dejaré de hablarte. Haré como si estuvieras muerta, hoy para mí será el día de tu funeral.-

Serena me mira asustada y una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. Mi corazón encoge pero sé que no hay otro modo.

-Por favor, Mina.- suplica. –No me hagas, esto. Sabes que hago lo correcto, es necesario…-

-Tu hermana ha tomado una decisión.- papá está decidido a dar por terminada la reunión.

¡Dios! ¡No merecen una hija tan buena como Serena! Suelto un gruñido al tiempo que levanto la mano izquierda de mi hermana.

-¡Ella va a casarse!- la furia ciega dentro de mí me hace estallar. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan egoístas?

Serena luce avergonzada, más aun cuando mamá le toma la mano, examina la argolla y jadea sorprendida. Papá niega luciendo perdido de nuevo, dejándose caer en su silla.

-Perderemos todo…- son sus únicas palabras.

Serena aprovecha la confusión para tomar una nueva carga de energía, de determinación. Se levanta y niega luciendo exaltada.

-Hablaré con Darien, no puedo dejar que esto nos ocurra.- sentencia, su voz es acero sólido, no hay duda en ella, pero la conozco, y su mirada está llena de terror. Aun así, admiro su entereza. –Él entenderá…- su último susurro no suena tan convencido como sus palabras anteriores.

-¡Entenderá un cuerno!- suelto aprovechando su flaqueo. Serena es tan condenadamente ingenua… el amor de Darien no puede ser tan grande como para verla casarse con otro y seguir sintiéndose como idiota por ella. Observo a papá, ambos nos miramos sin una pizca de felicidad en el rostro. –No puedes hacerle esto a tu hija, le estas arrebatando su felicidad. Es demasiado bajo ¡incluso para ti!-

Niega claramente confundido, sin duda la argolla en el dedo de Serena no figuraba en sus planes. ¿Qué se siente, papá? ¿Frustrar los planes de alguien con solo unas palabras? Todos en la sala sabemos que sin duda, yo jamás aceptaría casarme, mucho menos con un viejo decrepito, lo que tiene que ser el socio de mi padre. Un viejo rabo verde que pretende comprar una esposa. Me causan nauseas.

-Basta, Mina.- Serena limpia sus lágrimas y aleja un poco a mamá de ella para mirarme fijo. –Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no? papá no me está obligando, lo haré porque quiero.- nuevamente levanta el mentón, una digna Aino tomando una decisión sin importar las consecuencias. Intercambia una mirada con mamá, luego hace lo mismo con papá. Nuevamente me siento asqueada, es como si tuvieran un secreto que yo ignoro. Como si supieran algo que yo no sé, y sin poder evitarlo, siento como me excluyen de la familia, me siento miserable, poca cosa, tan ajena a su mundo que no tengo nada más que decir.

Con toda la dignidad y el odio que puedo reunir, me pongo de pie, cabeza en alto. No le dedico ninguna mirada a mis padres, solo miro a Serena, desquitando mi odio, mi rencor, y mi dolor contra ella.

-Bien, si así lo quieres…- me encojo de hombros como si nada de aquello me importara, como si mi corazón no se encogiera tras cada mirada de cada uno de ellos. –Has terminado de clavar la tapa de tu ataúd. ¡Felicidades! Hoy has muerto para mí.-

Salgo sin decir ni una sola palabra más, no hace falta. Ni mamá ni papá me detienen, y mejor así, siento pocas fuerzas y el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaría contestarles como quisiera.

~.

Llego a la recepción de la empresa sonriéndole a Rei, mi mejor amiga y la única persona capaz de aliviar mis dolores de cabeza empresariales. Desde que comenzó a trabajar para la empresa, con ella me he desahogado cada vez que una reunión extraordinaria familiar termina. Rei me devuelve una sonrisa sincera que me hace sentir un poco mejor. Sin preguntar, paso la barra de recepción y me dejo caer en una de las sillas junto a ella, me mira con sus delineadas y oscuras cejas arqueadas.

-¿Te sientes bien? Luces… cansada.-

Suelto un suspiro que casi me deja sin aliento, no se necesita ser adivino para saber que estoy fatal. Rei, que me conoce bien, debe suponer las razones.

-He tenido mejores días, eso sin duda.- comienzo a mecerme en la silla de un lado a otro pensando en lo que acaba de pasar. Rei siempre me ha dicho que le parece divertido ver a una de las hijas del dueño de _Industrias Aino_ jugar con las sillas en recepción. –No sé cómo puedes trabajar para él.- comento de mala gana. Siempre que peleo con papá hago la misma pregunta, por lo que la respuesta de Rei es una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros. Sonrío. –Claro, la experiencia.- es la respuesta que me dio las primeras diez veces que hice la misma pregunta. –No sé si pueda seguir estudiando.- murmuro sin ánimo. Rei me observa, evaluándome.

-Solo nos faltan dos semestres.- me dice seria. –hemos terminado casi por completo las practicas, por lo que por eso, no demoraremos demasiado.- se calla y busca mi mirada, yo la rehúyo encogiéndome de hombros. -¿Es que te has arrepentido? O quizá ahora ¿quieres hacer algo diferente?-

Frunzo el ceño evaluando todas mis posibilidades de terminar mi carrera sin el apoyo de mis padres. Será difícil, sin duda. Más que difícil, sería casi traumante para mí. Después de toda una vida de lujos y comodidades, no me imagino tener que trabajar para terminar mi carrera. Pero Rei lo ha hecho, ella es el vivo ejemplo de que si algo se quiere, si de verdad se quiere, se puede lograr. Pero de alguna manera la idea de trabajar sigue torturándome. Cierro los ojos con una mueca.

Rei estudia administración empresarial en la misma universidad que yo, pero al contrario de mí, ella lucho duro para conseguir su lugar. Le habían dado una oportunidad de ingresar gracias a sus notas, pero justo después tuvo que buscar y rebuscar, hasta que se hizo con una beca del 50%. Aun así, entrar le fue muy difícil, pues a pesar de su beca, debía pagar una buna cantidad de dinero mes con mes, por lo que la traje a trabajar en la empresa como mi forma personal de ayudarla.

Jamás tuve ese problema, la mesada que me da papá cubre muy bien la cuota mensual de la escuela. Ruego a Dios porque ahora que decline la oferta de casamiento del susodicho, a papá no le dé por quitarme mis privilegios. Entonces tendría que buscar un trabajo.

-Debes poner los pies sobre la Tierra, Mina.- sé por el tono de Rei, que estoy actuando de manera ridícula y snob. Suspiro con pesar y la observo con miedo. –Al principio siempre es difícil, los cambios son difíciles. Pero si en verdad quieres demostrarle algo a tu padre, demostrar algo a quien sea, debes trabajar duro. Dejar el miedo de lado y trabajar por lo que quieres.-

Asiento comenzando a sonreír, Rei tiene razón, y sus palabras me liberan de mi miedo sin sentido. Ella siempre es el ancla que me regresa a la realidad. La adoro con toda mi alma.

Desde que la conocí fuera de la universidad, empapada y completamente enojada, fue como un balde de agua fría que me despertó de mi letargo. La habían echado del edificio administrativo por no tener el dinero completo de la inscripción. Rei me había visto con una mirada de enojo y me había gritado bastantes obscenidades, desquitándose conmigo por lo que la escuela le había hecho. Yo, en mi ingenua superioridad, le había sonreído y había entrado a inscribirme. Aquel día lluvioso mi ropa estaba impecable, como siempre. Pese a la tormenta, mi mejor amigo y chofer me protegía con un elegante y lindo paraguas para que no me mojase. Me sentí como la chica más importante del lugar, o al menos más importante que la pobre y desdichada chica que se encontraba en las puertas de la universidad. Cuando salí era oficialmente alumna de _Instituto de Estudios Superiores de Tokio_ , por lo que busque a la chica que me había gritado por todos lados. Estaba dispuesta a la revancha, yo ya era una alumna oficial del campus, se lo haría saber y me regocijaría con su inevitable reacción humana de lamento. La lluvia había cesado al fin, pero había dejado charcos en las calles y en las aceras, los fui evadiendo dando brinquitos. Cuando llegue al auto junto con Jedite, mi chofer, la vi sentada a unos metros en una parada de autobús. No pude ocultar mi diversión, ni quería hacerlo. Me encamine hacia donde estaba y blandí frente a su rostro mi matricula estudiantil, dándole oportunidad de que la escrutara completamente. No dije nada, no me rebaje a insultarla como ella hizo conmigo, solo le sonreí triunfante. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, hizo una mueca, me miró y su rostro se contrajo con una expresión de dolor. Grandes lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, aparto la mirada y las limpio con ferocidad. No dijo nada, sabía bien porque estaba haciendo todo esto, sin embargo ya no me sentía superior, mucho menos feliz. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, me sentía arrepentida por mis actos, me sentí fatal.

-Oye, no es para tanto.- comente, quizá queriendo creerlo yo también. Pero ella no me miró, no me escucho, y si lo hizo, me ignoró por completo. Tomo su bolso y se alejó con pasos airados, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Quise seguirla, pero Jedite no me dejo, no la conocía, por lo que me hizo regresar al coche.

Al día siguiente regrese a la universidad con la esperanza de conocer un poco más sobre aquella chica. Sin saber cómo ni porque, había movido algo dentro de mí, algo que me hacía ver las cosas, el mundo, de una manera diferente. Supe de su beca, y que aun con ella no tenía lo suficiente para pagar la inscripción y la mensualidad que la escuela requería al mismo tiempo. Era una cantidad enorme, deje de comprarme unos zapatos _Jimmy Choo_ y un vestido _Carolina Herrera;_ pedí prestado a mi madre para un inexistente bolso y un móvil, y tuve que vender a Serena mi vestido favorito de _Valentino_ a un precio ¡ridículamente bajo! Solo así conseguí el dinero suficiente para pagar la inscripción de aquella desconocida llamada Rei Hino. Gracias al cielo ella ya había cubierto la cantidad equivalente a la mensualidad, o no podría haberla ayudado demasiado. Gracias a mi inscripción estaba corta de fondos.

Tras una semana de nuestro encuentro, la institución la llamó. Yo me quede esperándola fuera hasta que salió, le sonreí y ella me dedico una mirada de fastidio.

-Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Lamento todo lo que te dije la otra vez, pero estaba alterada. Además, eso no te da ningún derecho de burlarte y humillarme cuando quieras.- no se detuvo en ningún momento de su extraña disculpa, porque así la quise considerar yo, una disculpa. La seguí casi corriendo para no perderla.

-No estoy aquí por eso, solo quería comparar nuestros horarios. Tal vez tengamos alguna clase juntas.- solo después que termine de hablar, se detuvo. Me miro de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Fuiste tú, ¿cierto?- río, una risa sin ganas y casi desquiciada que me hizo querer girar y salir huyendo antes de que volviera a gritarme. –Pero claro que fuiste tú, ¿Cómo si no sabrías que estoy inscrita?- un encogimiento de hombros fue mi respuesta. Negó y me tendió la mano, la estreche gustosa. –Soy Rei Hino, pero supongo que ya debes saberlo.-

Desde entonces paso a ser mi mejor amiga en toda la Tierra.

Rei me da un codazo que me trae de nuevo a la realidad.

-Bombón a las doce en punto.- murmura señalando con la cabeza hacia las puertas de cristal de la entrada. Sonrió al ver su pésima actuación, si el chico en cuestión no estuviera ocupado con sus asuntos, ya habría notado que es objeto de acoso.

Me le quedo viendo evaluando su aspecto, pero justo cuando acabo de definirlo como un completo _papacito_ , voltea a verme, como si hubiera sentido mi mirada. Se acerca a la recepción sin quitarme la vista de encima, finjo evaluar unos documentos hasta que Rei me da un puntapié provocándome una mueca en el momento que el chico se planta frente a mí.

-Buenas tardes, ¿podrías ayudarme? Estoy realmente perdido, se supone que vería a mi padre aquí, pero no puedo encontrarlo. Debería estar saliendo de una reunión o algo así.- me sonríe con ese habitual gesto que los hombres usan al coquetear y que es trillado y gastado, pero que en él luce adorable. Su magnífica sonrisa ladeada me hipnotiza y por un momento, me pierdo en los enormes y preciosos orbes esmeraldas de sus ojos.

Rei llega y se planta a mi lado salvándome del ridículo de no saber cómo ni que contestar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le sonríe impecablemente mientras sus ojos recorren la magnífica figura de nuestro nuevo amigo. Hombros anchos y cintura estrecha, músculos bien definidos en brazos y torso sin exagerar, su rostro casi podría ser femenino, excepto por su fuerte mandíbula y su barba insipiente. Luce como si tuviera dos o tres días sin afeitarse, casi se me hace agua la boca. Le dedica una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Rei antes de contestar.

-Ya me atiende…- se fija en mi pecho buscando un inexistente gafete sin éxito, le sonrío simulando no saber qué pasa. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?- el mohín de Rei no pasa desapercibido por el extraño, y seguro que mi sonrojo tampoco.

-Uh… yo…- balbuceo sonriendo como boba. ¿Cuál era mi nombre? Por alguna estúpida razón no logro recordarlo. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan tímida? Si, bien. Solo he tenido dos novios en mi corta vida, pero jamás he sido ni extrovertida, ni introvertida al extremo. ¡Demonios! ¡Debería ser capaz de recordar y de pronunciar mi nombre!

-Es Miko Hino, no trabaja aquí, ¿puedo ayudarte?- esta vez la pregunta de Rei es forzada, igual que su sonrisa. No sé qué la molesta más, si ser ignorada o que esté actuando como una idiota ante un perfecto ejemplo de típico _Don Juan_. No comprendo la razón por la cual ha cambiado mi nombre, pero lo paso por alto. La sonrisa del hombre no desaparece.

-Busco a mi padre, Malachite. Debió estar aquí para una junta o algo así.- repite mirando a Rei, luego se recarga en la mesa de recepción, acercándose un poco más a mí y mirándome fijo. Me provoca un nuevo sonrojo. –Si no trabajas aquí, ¿Eres su hermana? No se parecen mucho.- Rei llama su atención al terminar de buscar en sus registros.

-¿Cuál es el apellido? Si no es mucha molestia…- el tono brusco de Rei no consigue apartar la mirada de mi nuevo admirador de mí. Le sonrío más ampliamente y él me devuelve el gesto.

-Kou. Yo soy Yaten Kou.- añade para mí. Puedo escuchar el bufido de Rei antes de que teclee veloz en su computador.

-Ya se ha ido. Firmo su salida hace media hora. Cuanto lo siento.- reprimo la risa por el falso tono de lamento de Rei, puedo asegurar que no le cae nada bien el _bombón_ , como ella lo llamo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- el tono molesto de Serena acapara mi atención, de los tres en realidad. Camina con decisión hacia mí, parece una pequeña fierecilla. –Te he estado buscando, debemos hablar.- el chico frente a mí arquea las cejas aparentemente interesado en el drama de Serena, o solo en ella, no lo sé bien. Hago un mohín y me levanto de un salto.

Siempre es lo mismo, algún encanto extremo y secreto tiene Serena que acapara la atención de los hombres. En especial de los que me gustan. Con mi primer novio termine porque me confeso que le gustaba mi gemela. Con el segundo… ni siquiera quiero recordarlo. Por no hablar de Darien, lo conocí cuando aún era un interno en la _Clínica Especializada de Tokio_ , nos hicimos amigos y comenzamos a salir, hasta que conoció a Serena. Puedo asegurar que fue amor a primera vista, se desvivía por ella y comenzaron a salir a escondidas, hasta que Serena me confeso que eran novios. Jamás se me paso por la cabeza confesarle mi amor por Darien después de eso.

-Ya, deja el drama.- con una nueva y renovada actitud, salgo de la recepción. Me molesta que de estar coqueteándome, el chico guapo babee por Serena. ¡Ya tiene novio, tonto! Y pensar que de verdad me gustaba. –Solo porque me gradas, te invitaré un café.- le sonrío a mi hermana y la guio a la salida. Reprimo una mueca al escuchar la risa masculina y me despido de Rei ignorándolo por completo.

-Oye.- la voz del chico nos llama. –Miko.- me giro al escuchar el apelativo que usaba mi padre para llamarme cuando era pequeña, solo para darme cuenta que el chico nos ha alcanzado. Me tiende una tarjeta de presentación con un diseño elegante. –Me gustaría invitarte un café, solo porque me agradas.- sonrío por la perfecta elección de sus palabras y asiento revisando la tarjeta.

- _Yaten Kou.-_ lee Serena por sobre mi hombro. Es la segunda vez que escucho su nombre, pero por alguna razón siento que ya lo he escuchado antes.

 _Kou…_

Le sonrío de nuevo.

-Te llamaré.- prometo sintiendo que Serena me hala.

-Debemos irnos.- murmura, cuando la veo esta blanca como el papel. La sigo preocupada despidiéndome de Yaten con la mano.

 **Continuará…**

 **...**

 **¡Hola princesas!**

 **Este primer capitulo quedo un poco largo, a comparación de los que suelo escribir. Pero en esta nueva historia me parece (y espero) que serán todos así.**

 **Les cuento, esta es una nueva historia de mi autoría que espero les guste. Para las que entren y no me conozcan, mi nombre es Idalia, más conocida como Dali, Ilya o Moka. En facebook me encuentran como Ilya D. Roronoa. Por si alguna quiere buscarme... y bueno, mi pareja favorita es Mina y Yaten, como se vendrán dando cuenta a lo largo de la historia, aunque también me encantan los triángulos amorosos *-***

 **En fin... para esta historia estaré actualizando la primer y tercer semana de cada mes, si Dios quiere y no me muero mañana xD (yo y mis dramas)**

 **Bueno, también podrán encontrar esta historia en la pagina de fics de facebook, que es _Sailor Moon Fanfics y más..._ Ahí les daré la primera parte de cada capitulo como adelanto, pero Por supuesto, daré prioridad a mis lectoras en Fanfiction y publicaré el capitulo completo primero aquí. **

**Si tienen alguna duda, haganmela saber. Y por favor, déjenme sus comentarios, ¿si?**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

Serena no ha emitido ni una sola palabra en todo el transcurso de nuestro camino. Por más que intento hacerla hablar, sus respuestas siempre son monosílabas. Me frustra. En el café fue lo mismo, a pesar que según ella necesitaba hablar conmigo, no dijo nada que fuera realmente importante. Solo se disculpó por su decisión, diciéndome que era realmente necesario, y que debía comprenderla, que yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Le pregunte, como es obvio, que era lo que según ella yo no sabía, pero no me dijo nada. Por lo que irritada llame a Jedite para que fuera a recogernos.

Observo a mi hermana mirar por la ventana, no le sacare nada más hoy, pareciera que libra una especie de lucha interna, ¿Por qué enfrascarla en otra lucha de voluntades? Decido hablar con Jedite.

-¿viste a Rei hoy?- Serena luce más perdida que una brújula descompuesta, así que no me importa hacer de conocimiento público el tema de Rei y Jedite. Le sonrío a mi amigo por el retrovisor. –Se veía muy guapa, ¿no crees? Últimamente tiene un brillo especial en los ojos…- dejo la frase al aire observando por la reacción de mi amigo.

Jedite me dedica un gesto avergonzado por el espejo que me hace sonreír aun más. Él conoció a Rei el mismo día en que lo hice yo, pero comenzó a tratarla tiempo después. Sé que han salido en algunas ocasiones, lo cual me parece maravilloso, hacen una pareja perfecta, nada me encantaría más que ellos se hicieran novios. Pero ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso. Temo que, o bien ambos sean demasiado tímidos, o demasiado orgullosos. Sea lo que sea, he decidido que no puedo dejarlo más en sus manos, voy a ayudarles, será genial ver a mis amigos como pareja.

-Vendrás por ella esta noche, ¿no es así? No me lo dijo, pero sé que estaría encantada si lo hicieras. No es de las chicas que te dicen lo que quieren, pero es como todas, se encanta con todos esos detalles, ya sabes.-me encojo de hombros, Jedite vuelve a verme por el espejo retrovisor pero no contesta, se le queda viendo a serena, incomodo con su presencia. –Ella ni siquiera me escucha a mí, no te preocupes.- hago un mohín y Jedite sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa. –En serio, Jed. Rei es una chica guapa, no te esperará por siempre.-

Su semblante por uno de completa seriedad. Él es un chico maravilloso y es mi mejor amigo. Es sencillo, carismático, dócil, incluso algo sumiso. Pero es terriblemente orgulloso, justo como Rei. Ella es genial, una chica simpática, humilde y generosa, pero a veces es terriblemente terca y testaruda. Supongo que eso es lo que los ha detenido en dar el siguiente paso. Ambos han pasado por muchas cosas y han resuelto muchos problemas menores en su momento, pero en cuestión de orgullo y temperamento, simplemente chocan. Rei a veces puede herir con sus palabras, no las mide, no se detiene a pensarlas ni por un solo momento. Y en cuestión de recordar, Jedite se lleva el primer premio. Si hieren su orgullo, jamás perdona. He comenzado a temer que jamás establezcan su noviazgo.

-Jed, llevan más de un año saliendo…- un gruñido áspero proveniente de su garganta, corta mi dialogo, lo miro con un gesto inocente. Afuera del auto el sol comienza esconderse tras unos nubarrones oscuros y unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer sobre los vidrios.

Serena solloza levemente y noto que como el cielo, ella ha estado llorando en silencio. El corazón se me encoge al notar la pena que embarga a mi hermana. Es una tonta, no debería hacer lo que hace, no debería renunciar a su felicidad, pero sé que lo hace por razones nobles. Es demasiado buena para su propio bien. La atraigo estrechándola entre mis brazos por un momento, después la acuno en mi regazo y comienzo a cantarle justo como lo hacía mamá cuando estábamos pequeñas. Al poco rato, se queda dormida.

No sé qué voy a hacer con ella. Es mi hermana y me importa a sobre manera, me importa terriblemente su felicidad. No puedo ni quiero dejar que la tire por la borda, pero no me deja ayudarla.

Vuelvo a mirar a Jedite, ha estado conduciendo todo el rato. Normalmente nos toma unos veinte minutos llegar a casa desde el café al que Sere y yo acostumbramos a ir. Pero Jedite nos conoce demasiado bien, ha estado dando vueltas por la ciudad, dándonos un tiempo libre, en el cual nada ni nadie perturbe nuestro pensamiento. Sin duda sabe que algo grave sucede.

No es la primera vez que Jed nos da uno de estos largos paseos, y temo que tampoco sea el último. Mi amigo tiene una especie de don, quizá solo sea demasiada empatía, de leer a la perfección los sentimientos de las personas, –excepto con Rei, con ella todo le sale mal- . Jedite fue quien me apoyo cuando quise ayudarla, y todo al final resulto maravilloso. Siento que les debo algo, retribuirles una parte de todo lo que han hecho por mí, por eso quiero que estén juntos. Son la pareja perfecta y se nota a leguas que se quieren demasiado.

Jedite da vuelta de nuevo, acoplándose al tráfico con rumbo a casa. Acomodo suavemente el cabello de Serena comprobando que está dormida, cuando lo miro a través del espejo, está negando.

-No empieces de nuevo, ¿Si? Ya lo sé, te escuche las primeras cien veces en que me lo dijiste.- reprimo mi sonrisa, seguro que lo tengo cansado. No es la primera vez que quiero entrometerme, debo admitirlo. –No es que no quiera nada serio con ella, tú me conoces, me conoces bien.- comienza, se detiene pensando bien sus palabras. Pareciera que libra una especie de batalla interna, una batalla contra sus propios sentimientos. Temo que puedo imaginarme cómo se siente, no saber cómo expresar tus deseos, tus anhelos, tus más fuertes sentimientos. Y ese terrible miedo a que se puedan interpretar de una manera diferente, sin duda, es algo complejo y desesperante. –Es difícil de explicar.- concluye.

Asiento.

-Lo sé, tranquilo. Pero debes saber que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites. Puedo darte mi opinión como la mujer caprichosa y terca que soy.-le sonrío intentando que su ánimo regrese, cuando lo veo imitar mi sonrisa, sé que lo he logrado.

Afuera la lluvia arrecia, grandes y gordas gotas de agua caen con furia y golpean con fuerza los vidrios y el metal del auto. Suspiro haciendo que mi aliento cálido empañe levemente la ventana de vidrio junto a mí. El día está justo como los ánimos de los tres ocupantes del coche en este momento.

-Sugirió que me gustabas.- el leve murmullo de Jedite me hace girar a verlo. -¿Cómo puede pensar tal estupidez?- mis cejas se disparan hacia arriba al escucharlo. No es que Jedite me guste, o me haya gustado en algún momento, pero realmente me siento indignada. ¿Quién se cree? Sé que Rei es bonita, pero yo también lo soy. Un bufido se me escapa al tiempo que Jedite para en un semáforo en rojo y me mira por el espejo con una expresión de; _No empieces_ , por toda la cara. Elevo deliberadamente una ceja exigiendo sin palabras una disculpa. –Sabes a lo que me refiero.- su voz es casi un gruñido. –Hemos pasado por mucho, y tú eres mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana.- Es cierto, tanto Serena, como él y yo crecimos juntos, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo enojada con Jed, siempre termina enterneciendo mi corazón. –Además, eres fea con _efe_ de foca.- y suelta una carcajada.

-¡Jedite!- jadeo con indignación y él vuelve a ponerse en marcha. Bueno, sí, admito que también suelo odiarlo todo el tiempo. Es como el hermano molesto que jamás desee tener. –Rei es sumamente celosa, lo sabes. Además, que aún no le pidas que sea tu novia la tiene paranoica, cree que has perdido el interés.-

Debo regresar al tema en cuestión para que Jed deje de reír a mi costa, me observa cada cierto tiempo por el espejo con brevedad.

-Ni siquiera me deja besarla.- las palabras suenan más a un pensamiento en voz alta que a una confesión. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Y bien que lo hace, no son novios, no tiene por qué darte besos.- ¿Por qué es tan difícil comprenderlo para él? Hombre tenía que ser. –Es chapada a la antigua, ya deberías saberlo. Si quieres besarla, o tener cualquier privilegio con ella, al menos ten la decencia de pedirle que sea tu novia antes.-

Es algo muy simple, en realidad. Me cuesta creer que Jedite no pueda comprenderlo. Rei, a pesar de su carácter, es un poco insegura, algo desconfiada y con un enorme respeto por su persona. A veces es demasiado anticuada, pero realmente su forma de ser me encanta, gracias a eso no cualquiera se le acerca. Solo ha tenido un novio antes y apenas duraron dos meses, Jedite conoce toda la historia, no terminaron muy bien. He ahí otra razón sólida para su desconfianza. El chico tenía una novia y Rei era la otra, termino con él en cuanto lo supo. También está la historia entre el papá y la mamá de Rei, en pocas palabras Rei es una de esas hijas no reconocidas que realmente no son muy escasas hoy en día. Honestamente, no se le puede culpar por ser tan estricta en eso de los noviazgos. No sé porque Jedite aún no puede comprenderlo.

-Es que no la entiendo, a veces pareciera que ni siquiera le intereso, y otras tantas pareciera que no me conoce.- su pesadez es evidente, comienzo a creer que sus diferencias son más grandes de lo que he estado pensando.

-Le importas, Jedite. Y mucho. Más de lo que deberías para no ser su novio, en mi humilde opinión.- su gruñido de molestia no logra intimidarme en lo más mínimo, ya estoy acostumbrada. Y en realidad, aunque sea un excelente tipo y sea mi mejor amigo, hasta que no haga a Rei su novia y no le dé su lugar, para mí en cuestiones de amor no valdrá ni un yen.

-Te pones de su lado porque ambas son mujeres.- es más un ladrido que un murmullo, lo que me parece divertido, pero usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad reprimo la risa que me invade.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero recuerda que ambos son mis amigos y quiero lo mejor para ambos, no solo para ella o para ti.- No puedo decirle que Rei ya me dio su versión de la historia, y que sé que le pidió una disculpa, o lo hará pronto. No tengo los últimos detalles, pero sé bien que cuando Jed se monta en su caballo de indignación, no hay fuerza humana o sobrenatural que lo baje de ahí. –Estoy segura que te fuiste enojado y no han hablado desde entonces.- es lo que ella me dijo que había sucedido, y su silencio me lo confirma. ¿Por qué los hombres son tan idiotas? Jedite es listo, lo sé. Pero en cuestiones que tengan que ver con Rei se vuelve completamente irracional, incluso estúpido.

-Creo que la amo.- es un susurro casi inaudible, y me sorprende haberlo escuchado. Por un momento creo que ha pensado en voz alta, que no ha querido decírmelo, pero cuando busca mi mirada en el retrovisor, sé que no es así. Le sonrío, Rei está segura de amarlo, pero le aterra la idea de que él se aburra antes de que ni siquiera se den un beso. -¿Qué hago?- el pánico y la desesperación en su voz es casi palpable, no tengo que pensarlo mucho, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esta calado hasta los huesos por Rei.

Afuera el camino se vuelve conocido, Jedite gira tomando la avenida _Eiichiro_ durante un par de cuadras para luego entrar en la privada _Naoko_ , donde se extiende un muro de dos metros de alto, a simple vista interminable, y justo en el centro un portón de fierro y acero finamente elaborado se abre para dar paso al auto.

-Solo tú sabes que es lo correcto, Jed. Si la quieres, búscala.- suelto un suave suspiro cuando las rejas se abren mostrando la imponente casa victoriana que es la mansión Aino–Ella te quiere, estoy segura de ello.-

El Lamborghini negro entra tomando el largo camino de piedra que va hasta las puertas de la casa. Jedite detiene el auto justo frente a las enormes puertas de roble, baja sin apagar el motor, nos abre la puerta y detiene una sombrilla para nosotras.

-Sere…- murmuro moviendo suave a mi hermana hasta que logro que se incorpore. –Llegamos.- baja con ayuda de Jedite y yo la imito, corriendo tras ellos para que la lluvia no termine empapándome. En cuestión de segundos mi amigo nos abre la puerta principal de la casa y ambas entramos apuradas.

-Gracias.- murmura Jedite cuando paso junto a él. Le sonrío y me acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que provoca que se yerga ruborizado. Rio de buena gana a su costa, siempre es lo mismo; solos somos los mejores amigos, pero en cuanto hay alguien más, es todo profesionalidad. Fingiendo ser mi chofer, cuando ambos sabemos la verdad.

-Aún tenemos que hablar.- murmura serena somnolienta, atravesando el amplio recibidor.

Suelto un pesado suspiro, si tan solo hablara y no solo se quedara mirándome durante todo el rato que estamos a solas, otra cosa sería. La sigo escaleras arriba sin decir ni una palabra más.

.

.

Atravieso el pasillo que separa mi habitación de la de mi hermana, arrastrando los pies por la nueva y sofisticada alfombra persa de mamá. Un gasto innecesario según papá pero terriblemente indispensable para mamá. Vive para dar mantenimiento, renovar los muebles y actualizar cada cosa en la mansión. Es la única herencia que le dejaron los abuelos, por lo que nos ha dicho que para ella es importante que siga viva, hermosa. A mí, como a papá, me parecen sumas exageradas lo que gasta en decorar y redecorar. Dudo un instante frente a la puerta de Serena, no sé si tocar la puerta o huir.

Anoche pospuse nuestra plática con la excusa de estar demasiado cansada como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir, pero sé que si no zanjamos este tema, ni ella ni yo estaremos tranquilas. Anoche, pensando en todo lo que mi gemela puede decirme, me quede despierta hasta tarde, devanándome la cabeza en intentar adivinar que es eso tan importante que no ha tenido el valor de decir, y en un arranque de valor (o estupidez) tome la tarjeta que me dio Yaten, registre su número y le mande un mensaje, deseándole buenas noches y preguntándole que si quería tomar ese café prometido hoy. Me contesto al instante.

* * *

 ** _Yaten Kou_** **12:19 AM**

 _¿No es muy tarde para que sigas despierta? Me encantaría tomar ese café mañana, pero tengo que ir a comer con mi padre y algún nuevo socio suyo. Pero siempre podemos ir por un trago, ¿Qué te parece?_

* * *

Me quede viendo la pantalla por un buen rato, tanto por la velocidad de su respuesta como por la proposición de salir conmigo el día de hoy sin importar nada. Aunque bien también podría haber sido porque al salir por un trago, hay más posibilidades de aprovecharse. Sin importar lo que fuera, al principio me quede sonriendo como boba a la pantalla, para después hacer una mueca. Ni hablar, jamás había salido por la noche con un desconocido, no sería la primera vez, por muy guapo que estuviera. Me quede pensando como cinco minutos lo que debía contestarle, teclee rápido la respuesta y tarde otros cinco minutos pensando en si enviarla o no. Al final teclee _enviar_ con una mezcla de miedo, expectativa y nervios.

* * *

 **12:35 AM**

 _Por mí no hay ningún problema con que no sea mañana. Ya tienes mi número, avísame cuando estés libre. Que sueñes lindo, buenas noches._

* * *

Justo después de enviarlo sentí un creciente pánico, ¿no había sido eso demasiado cortante? Una creciente opresión en el pecho casi me llego a la garganta. Dios mío, ¿y si pensaba que me había enfadado? Peor aún, ¿si pensaba que no me importaba? Sentí como un siglo el tiempo que paso hasta que recibí su siguiente mensaje, aunque en realidad fue solo un minuto.

* * *

 ** _Yaten Kou_** **12:36 AM**

 _Querida Miko, no sabes cuánto me encantaría que fuera mañana, en realidad ni siquiera quiero asistir a la dichosa comida, pero no puedo zafarme. ¿Te perece si nos vemos el sábado? Tengo todo el día libre para dedicártelo._

* * *

Me quede sin aliento al leer la respuesta. No solo me había respondido después de todo, sino que lo había hecho con delicadeza e interés. Quise creer que con genuino interés. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre ligeramente más rápido.

* * *

 **12:37 AM**

 _Vale, me encantaría._

* * *

Envié el mensaje con una sensación de triunfo y una sonrisa bobalicona. Cuando me llego el siguiente mensaje, casi pegué un grito de emoción.

* * *

 ** _Yaten Kou_** **12:38 AM**

 _Nos vemos el sábado, entonces. ¿Nos vemos a las 10:00? Tú pon el lugar._

* * *

Esta vez no lo pude evitar, pegué un gritito con el rostro contra la almohada, ahogándolo. No podía creer que estuviera mensajeando con él, que fuera tan apuesto y que me respondiera tan rápido, a estas horas de la madrugada.

* * *

 **12:40 AM**

 _Cualquier café está bien para mí. ¿Qué dices si nos vemos en el parque y entre los dos decidimos?_

* * *

La sangre me corría veloz por el cuerpo, contuve el aliento hasta que un nuevo mensaje llegó. No podía dejar de sonreír.

* * *

 ** _Yaten Kou_** **12:42 AM**

 _Bien. El sábado a las 10:00 en el parque. Es una cita. Duerme bien, linda. Es tarde._

* * *

No supe si tenía que contestar o no después de eso. Me quede viendo por largo rato el mensaje hasta que me decidí.

* * *

 **12:51 AM**

 _Ya casi estoy dormida, no te preocupes. Sueña con los angelitos y descansa. Un beso._

* * *

Era un mensaje tonto y casi cursi, por lo que me maldije casi al instante de enviarlo. Sin embargo me sentía feliz, iba a verlo y esperaba no haberlo arruinado. Me sentí aliviada y con una confianza renovada al recibir un nuevo mensaje suyo.

* * *

 ** _Yaten Kou_** **01:01 AM**

 _Miko, harás que mañana este cayéndome de sueño. Aguardo con ansias el sábado, me cobraré ese beso que me mandaste. Y créeme, hoy soñare con un ángel en especial, descansa._

* * *

Me quede dormida con una sonrisa en los labios después de eso, sin valor de responderle nada más.

La puerta se abre y Serena se me queda viendo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Tiene el cabello revuelto y la cara sonrojada, luce como si recién acabara de despertar. Aun ahora estoy sonriendo al recordar los mensajes de Yaten, por lo que su expresión de extrañeza no me sorprende.

-Justo iba a buscarte.- me hala al interior de su habitación y cierra la puerta con seguro. Vuelve a meterse a la cama haciéndome espacio. –Creí que despertarías temprano y huirías de mí.- luce aun cansada, bosteza cubriéndose los labios y palmea el lugar libre junto a ella, instándome a que la acompañe.

-No creo que sea buena idea, solo suéltalo. Que sea rápido, tengo cosas que hacer hoy.-

No es del todo falso, he pensado que pasarme por el salón de belleza sea bueno para mi cita de mañana. No quiero que esto se prolongue más de lo debido, tengo una mala sensación. Serena no habla y yo me dedico a inspeccionar su habitación con fino detalle. Solo cuando me doy cuenta que ha pasado demasiado tiempo de silencio me doy la vuelta para verla.

Serena me observa con un gesto que jamás le había visto antes, luce tan seria como si fuera a ir a un funeral. Me pone los nervios de punta.

-Serena…-

-Por favor, Mina, es complicado.-

Más que sus palabras, es su expresión la que me hace rendirme y acomodarme a su lado en la cama. El ambiente de la habitación ha decaído, se siente pesado, tenso. El rostro de mi hermana refleja una pena infinita, jamás la había visto así antes, ni cuando termino con Seiya. Ella lo adoraba y lloro demasiado por él, pero no había tenido la expresión de ahora. Esa palidez, su ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios apretados en una fina línea.

-Vale, suéltalo.-

Tuve que armarme de valor para decirlo, porque en realidad no sé si quiero saber. Nunca en mi vida me ha dado tanto miedo mi hermana, siento que tiene una información que es capaz de destrozarme.

-Mina, debes saber que todo lo estoy haciendo, todo lo que estamos haciendo, nuestros padres y yo, es por ti.- su mirada vacila, va de la ventana de la habitación, al techo, luego al suelo en poco tiempo. Se queda un tiempo sin decir nada, no quiero decir nada. Necesito darle oportunidad de que se exprese, de que me diga todo lo que debe. Si comienzo a decirle lo que pienso, no me dirá nada de nuevo. Solo espero que no le de muchas vueltas o estallaré. –Papá solo quiere lo mejor para ti, y yo también, por eso he decidido casarme…-

Mi gruñido corta sus palabras, no puedo ni quiero creer lo que escucho. Todo esto es para defender a papá. Él no necesita que lo defienda, puede hacerlo solo, él debería estar solucionando todo esto. Niego pesadamente, Serena jamás entenderá que su felicidad esta antes que todo.

-No entiendo porque te empeñas en hacer esto, pero es tu problema. No me interesa nada de lo que dijo papá ayer, no me interesa nada de la empresa ya.-

Me pase todo el día de ayer dándole vueltas a lo mismo, me he dado cuenta que es tiempo de pasar al siguiente tema. Ya no quiero pensar más en eso, recién desperté, muero de hambre y francamente, esta conversación ya no me interesa. Me muevo en la cama dispuesta a levantarme pero Serena me detiene.

-Debes escucharme, antes de que hable con Darien. Él vendrá, se quedará a dormir esta noche.- me mira como si quisiera mi aprobación. No puedo evitar una mueca y desvío la mirada.

No sé qué espera que le diga, ya es bastante mayorcita, como yo. Puede tomar sus propias decisiones y no necesita permiso de nadie, mucho menos mío. La última vez que Darien estuvo aquí, la descubrí yendo a la habitación de huéspedes. Me confeso, pocas horas después, que lo hacía cada vez que su novio se quedaba en casa. Se escabullía a la habitación donde él se estuviera quedando y luego regresaba antes del amanecer. No me pareció algo correcto, pero no la reprendí. Solo le dije que jugaba con fuego y que papá y mamá podrían notarlo alguna vez. Incluso podía quedar embarazada si cometía la estupidez de tener relaciones sin protección. En ese entonces yo no sabía que tomaba la píldora, pero después de lo que le dije, Darien no volvió a quedarse en la mansión.

-Mina.- Serena me llama suave, no quiero escuchar más, pero su tono triste y cansado me hacen detenerme en mi huida. –Romperé mi compromiso con Darien, quiero estar con él al menos una última vez.-

¡Es tan estúpida! Dios mío, mi hermana es tan inocente, ingenua y vulnerable. ¿Por qué me pone las cosas tan difíciles? ¡Yo quiero olvidarme de todo esto ya!

-No sé porque sigues empeñada en complacer a papá.- las uñas se me encajan en las palmas de las manos en un vano intento de contener mi enojo. –Que quieras arruinar tu vida está mal, pero es decisión tuya, no mía. No aprobaré ni desaprobaré cualquier decisión que tomes. Si quieres seguir el camino que Artemis Aino marco para ti, está bien, pero no me enrolles en eso, ¿Quieres?-

Ni siquiera puedo voltear a verla, siento una creciente necesidad de golpear cualquier cosa, y si la veo, será a ella. No quiero dañar a mi hermana, ese trabajo ya lo está haciendo ella sola.

No la siento moverse en la cama, me toma una de las manos y habla dulcemente cerca de mi oído. Su voz, cuando la escucho, está teñida de tristeza, casi puedo palpar una enorme desilusión en ella. ¿Esta desilusionada de mí? ¿Por qué? ¡Es ella quien quiere arruinar su vida!

-Solo escúchame.- musita. –no planeo que me entiendas, mucho menos que tengas simpatía por mí o que me des la razón, solo quiero que entiendas porque hago todo esto.- su voz es tan baja, tan débil, tan quebrada, que no puedo más que girarme y abrazarla. Entre mis brazos la siento pequeña, la siento débil, la siento frágil. Pese a todo, pese a lo que dice y pese a que piensa ser la mayor, es mi hermanita y sé que debo protegerla. –Mina, eres mi hermana, necesito que sepas…- su frase se ahoga en un sollozo. La estrecho más contra mí y acaricio su espalda en un vano intento de calmarla, me duele verla así. Me duele que este así. –debes saberlo… aunque él no quiera que lo sepas… no puede ocultártelo…- habla entrecortadamente y no logro entender nada, lo único que entiendo, es que debe ser realmente grave. ¿Qué es lo que no sé? ¿Quién es quien no quiere que lo sepa?- papá.- responde como si me leyera los pensamientos. –Él nos pidió que no te lo dijéramos, pero debes saberlo.- tiembla pero se aparta de mí, su mirada se fija en la mía y sé que un huracán está apunto de azotar mi mundo al leer a través de sus ojos. –Mina, papá tiene cáncer. Está en etapa terminal.-


End file.
